geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ancestral Calamity
Ancestral Calamity (pol. Klęska Ojczyzny ?) to mega kolaboracja Ekstremalnego Demona z 2.1 stworzona przez MrSpaghetti, Knobbelboy, ISanE i wiele innych, a zweryfikowana i opublikowana przez MrSpaghetti. Poziom inspiruje się Terraria Calamity Mod. Można to zobaczyć, jak ma pieśń God Eater'a, Plagę Wszechświata i jak ma w sobie wiele sztuki katastrofy. Obecnie jest na 50 miejscu na oficjalnej liście demonów, powyżej The Hell Origin (#51) i poniżej Sakupen Hell (#49). Opis Poziom zaczyna się od pojawienia się słów „Ancestral Calamity” i „Devourer of Gods”, cytując: „You are no god... but I shall feast upon your essence regardless!” i „God Eater has awoken!” i opcja dla LDM. Następnie gracz wchodzi w rozgrywkę statku, z zegarem w tle i Pożeraczem Bogów pod graczem. Ta część ma fioletowe tło. Zaczyna się od krótkiego odcinka sześcianu, krótkiego odcinka robota, krótkiego odcinka kuli, a następnie krótkiej sekcji sześcianu. Ta część ma rodzaj neonowego tła. Zaczyna się od krótkiej kostki, krótkiego ufo, a następnie krótkiej kuli. Podczas tej części możemy zobaczyć ruch Storm Weaver. Potem jest część statku. Podczas części statku przyspieszamy. Następnie jest krótka część ufo, a następnie krótka część statku, a następnie ta część kończy się na kostce. Zaczyna się krótką piłką, potem częścią ufo, potem krótkim statkiem, potem falą. Potem krótki sześcian, potem krótki pająk, a potem krótka prosta mucha. Następnie kończy się podwójnym z ufo i sekcją mini kostki. Zaczyna się od części krótkiej kostki, potem części krótkiej fali, potem krótkiej kuli, potem krótkiego statku, potem krótkiego odcinka ufo, potem krótkiej prostej muchy i naprawdę krótkiej części statku, potem krótkiego ufo, a potem kończy się sześcian. Zaczyna się od wolnej części statku, krótkiej części kuli, krótkiej części ufo, a następnie krótkiej części kostki. Potem następuje szybka rozgrywka, ze statkiem, pająkiem, sześcianem, ufo, sześcianem, prostą muchą, piłką, a następnie pająkiem. Następnie część sześcianu, następnie część statku, następnie część fali, następnie krótką piłkę, a następnie sześcian. Zaczyna się od sześcianu o połowie prędkości, a następnie powolnej części pająka, a następnie części wolnej kostki, a następnie części wolnej fali. W tej kolejnej części gracz może zobaczyć Eater of Worlds. Zaczyna się od jednego skoku robota, a następnie części kostki, która szybko się w środku. Tutaj znowu możesz zobaczyć Pożeracza Bogów. Wtedy jest to krótka kula, a następnie kończy się sześcianem, na którym możesz zobaczyć Pożeracza Bogów, próbującego cię zjeść. Ma naprawdę krótkie segmenty na początku. To idzie krótki statek, krótki robot, segment ufo, krótka sekcja kostki, prosta mucha, potem krótki sześcian, robot, potem prosta mucha, sześcian, potem prosta mucha, sześcian, fala, potem robot, a potem kończy się z sekcją sześcianu. Jest to część neonowa. Zaczyna się od sześcianu, następnie części statku, następnie krótkiej fali, krótkiej kostki, krótkiego statku, krótkiej fali podwójnej (duża i mini), krótkiego ufo, prostej muchy, a następnie kończy się sześcianem. Zaczyna się sekwencją powolnego statku, krótką kostką, krótkim statkiem, krótkim robotem, a następnie krótkim odcinkiem. Następnie kończy się jednym skokiem na kostkę, a następnie listą członków i dedykacji ze sztuką Pożeracza Bogów. Ciekawostki * Utwór jest Scourge of the Universe DMDOKURO, piosenki, która gra w pierwszej fazie Devourer of Gods. MrSpaghetti powiedział, żeby nie wstawiać komentarzy typu "Geometry Dash" pod piosenką, ponieważ DMDOKURO ma już toksyczną fan base. Film (weryfikacja) thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane